


【900Gavin】深夜遺失的年少輕狂（RK900/蓋文，NC-17）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊簡介：當作為了任務，RK900決定要深入了解他的夥伴





	【900Gavin】深夜遺失的年少輕狂（RK900/蓋文，NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊RK900 X 蓋文注意  
> ＊強暴/非自願性行為提及注意

一氧化碳、二氧化碳、氫氰酸、硫化氫、氨、糖醛……空氣裡飄散著不同化合物，RK900看著房間裡幾縷灰煙，香菸在底特律算是稀有物，昂貴且合法吸菸區少之又少，早在多年前就沒剩多少人在抽，RK900靜靜坐在床邊，選擇不去追究蓋文是怎麼得到它們的。

整個房間是深灰色的，僅有的幾處光源來自小公寓外頭的路燈、RK900額邊的藍燈、香菸的橘色小點，以及蓋文手機裡無所謂的新聞，牆上掛著一幅海報，在白光下臉孔模糊，剩下隱約可見的微笑。

「李德警探，我建議你停止吸菸，不然你患得惡性腫瘤、心血管或呼吸道相關疾病的機率會提升。」最終RK900打破沉默，指出吸菸會產生的危害，他的語氣平淡，聽來與其說是關心，不如說是單純的告知。

蓋文嘖了一聲，放下正要點著的打火機，「怎麼？現在你也要管這個？我以為你是警用的，不是那種愛管閒事的家政機器人。」他回過頭，瞇起眼睛，像隻充滿危險性的野獸，叼著菸的嘴掛著嘲諷。他想起跟在安德森背後的那隻寵物狗。

嚴格來說是軍用的，RK900原先是模控生命未來準備投入戰場使用的，現在僅存的RK900原型機盯著蓋文，那副瞧不起他的嘴臉映入眼中，白煙夾帶著苦澀，宛如山裡的薄霧，包含侵襲的意味，在他面前散開，香菸的氣味沾染上他的仿生皮層，存留的時間並不長，畢竟仿生人的構造與人類不同。

RK900和蓋文成為搭檔是在數個月前，他們相處的時間算是足夠久，RK900能準確分析出對方防備時的表情變化，那些辱罵嘲笑從來都對他不痛不癢，要論武力值，不管是他，還是較為舊型的R800，只要他們想，也能輕易撂倒身為純人類的蓋文。

不構成威脅，RK900如此判定，尤其是在性愛過後，年輕警探的壓力值下降不少，他的工作顯得輕鬆許多，他沒再說話，等著蓋文吸完第二隻菸，「我要去洗澡，」年輕的警探滿意了，終於從床邊嘎嘰的起身，踢開腳邊的衣物，「我出來的時候，希望你已經滾出我的房間。」取了新的衣服和短褲，蓋文在進浴室前，甩上那麼一句話。

RK900坐在床邊，望著浴室門，雜亂的小房間裡剩下他混在其中，好似一個雕像裝飾品，小小的黃燈退去，他起身，走到蓋文衣櫃旁的鏡子前，整理好自己的服儀，手指撥好垂落的幾搓頭髮，「你活像個禁慾的處男神父。」鏡子裡一板一眼的仿生人回望，使RK900想起蓋文對他的玩笑話。

任務達成，蓋文．李德恢復成明日能順利工作的狀態，他該就此收手的，一切會像往常一般，但是這回有什麼不同了，浴室傳來水聲，熱水灑在磁磚上，RK900沒有遵守命令，他待在蓋文的床上，感覺自己腦部的組件正在失靈。不，今天不一樣。

今天他們剛破了個大案子，追好幾個月的犯人終於被逮住，蓋文開心得要命，整個下午在警局都一副耀武揚威的模樣，走起路來還扭腰擺臀的，像有自備背景音樂般，幸好漢克和康納外出，不然肯定會嘲笑他那張得意的傻臉。

除了向福勒報告，RK900從頭到尾都沒發表過其他意見，一如往常般的揹著手，跟在蓋文身後宛若警探的守護靈，實際上，他確實替蓋文減少好幾次挨子彈的機會，只是這事他沒跟別人提過，依他搭檔高傲的態度，當然更不可能向別人說。

交好報告時，外頭天色已經變暗，識相的孩子早回家吃飯去，不肯的也讓媽媽揪著耳朵帶到飯桌，已經成年許久的蓋文拿上車鑰匙，哼著歌開車到酒吧，一路上他時不時叨叨絮絮，幫副駕駛座的仿生人回顧案件的劇情。

RK900同樣的保持沉默，僅是偶爾對蓋文的話表達簡短的同意，對他來說，完成任務該是正常的，他沒什麼好覺得興奮，成就感是人類在說的，那被犯人囚禁的受害人哭著向他道謝時，他只是照著程序給予安慰，他做了該做的事罷了。

不過他不再提這樣的想法，因為蓋文會覺得他掃興。

車子停在酒吧附近的街道旁，他們下了車晃進酒吧，蓋文這幾次都沒再趕RK900走，反正仿生人不會走，也不會打擾蓋文，只會獨自坐在酒吧的一角，好像待機一般，少數時候會有人來搭訕，男男女女，有的醉了，有的看見他的LED燈便面露尷尬，RK900全拒絕了，眼神冷淡得沒人敢死纏爛打。

推開叮噹響的門，吵雜的說話聲一擁而上，RK900的LED一瞬間閃黃，隨即又消失，蓋文根本沒注意到身後的小機器人發生異狀，他的手插在兜裡，肩膀緊繃的聳起，腳步遲疑，不像先前那般自顧自的找位置坐，一邊跟酒保打招呼。

RK900沒法看見蓋文的表情，但是肢體間顯示他的人類壓力值增高，而且是瞬間暴漲許多，這屬於異常，「呦！這不是李德嗎？」他正要搜尋可能的壓力源時，一個沒有紀錄過的聲音傳來，「我就說來底特律可能會遇到他吧！」在走道上向蓋文揮手的男人是狄恩．曼菲斯，沒有犯罪紀錄，現任鳳凰城警察局的警察。

「曼菲斯，好久不見。」蓋文露出一個笑容，提高音量與聲調，朝著不遠處的人靠近，那叫狄恩的男人一把攬過蓋文的肩膀，親暱拉著他，「聽說你幹到了警探？那可真是不錯，還是說底特律警局全是些廢物？」男人幾乎是拖著蓋文的，將人帶到自己的座位區，嚷著自己的學弟有多厲害，那裏還坐著另外三個人，都是同一屆畢業的。

「怎麼，現在他們也給你搞了隻塑膠人？」注意到後方跟上的RK900，狄恩貼在蓋文的耳邊，嘻笑的問道，手還大力的拍著蓋文的肩膀，「我以為底特律不玩這套？那什麼，免費活動之後……」他繼續說，鬧得同桌的其他人跟著大笑起來。在他們眼中，仿生人革命不過是段笑話。

蓋文呵呵的笑了兩聲，配合著狄恩的笑話，講了幾句嘲諷的話，然後說是啊政府現在乾脆派個小寵物來監視我們，幾個人又笑，高興得舉起酒杯，蓋文繼續站在桌邊，眼睛瞥向後面的RK900，很快又回過神，接過遞上來的酒。

仿生人讀不懂蓋文眼裡的情緒，他沒見過對方這樣的眼神，但他識相的離開，坐到吧檯的一角，那裏不引人注意，同時能時刻注意蓋文，他熟練的推出一張二十塊，酒保抽走鈔票，拿出一杯藍色的液體，推到RK900的面前。

在底特律的仿生人革命後，商人們跟著改變作法，畢竟人口增多，也多了份消費，市面上出現許多特製的食品或飲料，不少店面都被勒令撤下「禁止仿生人」的標語，當然店主人有自由權，他們可以繼續掛著，只是變得三不五時會有人來訪查而已。

狄恩那桌的人還在不斷大聲談笑，說著未來哪天會被仿生人取代的事，接著跳到過去的光輝事蹟，蓋文依舊被狄恩抅著，他隨著話題放聲大笑，卻縮著肩膀，像是想把自己埋進外套裡，這使得他看起來矮小不少，而旁邊的狄恩勸他坐下，他都巧妙的躲開，再開啟一個新的話題。

RK900拿起自己的那杯飲料，望著藍色中的自己，他再次放下杯子，視線悄悄放在酒吧另一側的蓋文，蓋文的臉上掛著那副笑容，噴著酒氣大聲說話，可警探的壓力值已經攀升到前所未有的高，幸好蓋文並不是仿生人，不然可能會出現自毀傾向。

「自毀」這詞在RK900的腦中運轉，紅圈一閃而過，他放棄其實沒有特別喜好的液體，酒杯在桌面發出清脆的喀噔聲，他不疾不徐的走著，來到蓋文的身後，插進蓋文和狄恩中間，擋下狄恩差點要再砸來的手掌，「李德警探，福勒局長剛才向我發送通知，有緊急事故。」他巧妙的擠開另一個人，看著蓋文的眼睛說。

白色的外套摩擦著他的手臂，蓋文回過頭，半張著嘴，驚訝的望著仿生人，「真是麻煩！」他口氣不善的說，表現得像打從心底感到厭煩，另外四個人紛紛表示抗議，「拜託，李德！咱們好不容易才見面的，不多陪我們一下嗎？」他們嚷嚷著，其中一個站起身，彷彿下一秒就會撲上前，揍打斷他們美好時光的RK900一頓。

蓋文連忙道歉，解釋自己不得不去，RK900看了他一眼，變戲法般不知從哪掏出幾十塊，「對於打擾你們，我深感抱歉，」他邊說著，邊向前彎腰，避開水漬浸濕的地方，將錢放到桌上，「這輪就當作我請的。」根據RK800上傳過的記憶，RK900相信人類喜歡這套，而事實證明確實如此，幾個男人果真放下具有攻擊性的態度，稱讚著仿生人。

當RK900繞過狄恩時，蓋文老早溜到外頭去發車，RK900關上酒吧的門，看向天空掉落的幾滴雨水，水珠自他面部的皮層滑落，他整理好自己歪掉的領帶，才走往蓋文的車子旁邊，他拉開車門坐進去，蓋文馬上把頭從方向盤上抬起，嘴裡碎念著加班費，一面讓車子滑出停車格。

雨刷咚咚的掃去雨水，一次讓擋風玻璃依舊蓋著層雨露的屍骸，第二次視野才變得清晰，綠燈叮得亮起，車子在靜謐的車道向前，行經幾個無家可歸的人類與仿生人，雨水攀著車窗，無奈拉不住車速，硬生生被扯成好幾塊。

他們停在一個路口，蓋文盯著模糊的紅燈不作聲，手指敲打著方向盤，「你可以在下個路口左轉，警探。」RK900開口，示意蓋文該重新調整導航的目的地，「警局不是那個方向，傻子。」人類不解的轉過頭，似乎是在懷疑RK900哪裡壞了。

「那是往你家最近的路線，」仿生人耐心的解釋，一邊和蓋文對視著，「我判定你不想待在酒吧，所以撒了點謊，福勒局長並沒有傳來任何消息。」說謊都面不改色的仿生人側側頭，繼續說道。

聽完說明，蓋文的表情複雜，他的眼神先是憤怒，不知是氣RK900擅作主張，還是因為自己沒有發現對方的詭計，接著轉變成較為放鬆的狀態，「我可不知道你還有這功能。」他深吸一口氣，嘴角微微揚起，有如惡作劇得逞的貓，他抬手調整了導航，半自動駕駛的智能車亮燈，在路口向左邊轉彎。

蓋文的小公寓落在底特律的一個小街區，周圍多是類似的建築物，房租算便宜，不過得忍受外頭閃爍的霓虹燈，以及四處奔走的救護車，半夜還能聽見鄰居乒乒碰碰的走動聲，對面的賓館偶爾甚至會飄來某人的哀嚎聲，他那位於十五樓的兩房一廳，在這裡不是太糟，不過也好不到哪裡去。

蓋文開了鎖進屋，沒開燈，搖搖晃晃的走進房間，脫了沾著雨水的外套往旁邊甩，好似丟掉什麼黏在身上的髒東西，RK900待在房門口，藍色的燈光在黑暗中格外明顯，蓋文背對著窗戶，雙手抓著自己T恤的衣襬，站在床邊和他相望。

「幹嘛，你要過來幫我嗎？」蓋文說到，嘴邊帶著一抹嘲笑，好像他在命令一個呆頭呆腦的奴僕，RK900不會對此生氣，他清楚這是個婉轉的邀請，人類在溝通這樣的事時，不大愛直接的說明白，有時是幾句曖昧不清的話，有時單單是一個眼神或動作而已。

他朝蓋文走近，停在距離不到幾呎的地方，用手拉過蓋文的衣服，那帶點潮濕的T恤繞過頭頂，人類帶著幾道傷痕的身體暴露出來，他湊近那副軀體，配合蓋文拉著他的衣領，順從的張開嘴，親吻矮他一節的人類。

仿生人嚐到唾液酒精，殘餘的酒氣混合著鼻息，飄進他的嗅覺感知器，他一手固定著蓋文的後腦，另一隻手撫摸著對方溫暖的身體，粗厚的手掌滑過腰側，探進蓋文的褲子裡，隔著內褲，撫上逐漸抬頭的性器。

蓋文鬆開了RK900的嘴，仿生人的動作讓他微微顫抖，他喘著粗氣，手指抓著仿生人白色的外套，「脫掉你的那套蠢衣服。」他在仿生人的耳邊輕聲的說，邊把RK900的手拉出來，自己脫了下半身的衣物，坐到床上，觀賞齣脫衣秀一樣，看著他的搭檔擺脫那件白色大衣，一顆一顆解開鈕扣，最後脫下那件萬年如一的黑襯衫。

不曉得是錯覺，還是模控生命真的把RK900製造得更大隻，他看起來比RK800壯碩許多，壓迫感也更多，蓋文躺在RK900的身下，身體向被整個籠罩住一般，他讓仿生人像隻大狗，輕輕挳著他的脖子，吸吮著他的鎖骨，他的腰在探測用的舌頭走過腹部時，不自覺得扭動起來。

仿生人的鼻尖碰到人類陰部的毛髮，兩手用力掐著在他兩側的腿根，讓蓋文為他打開雙腿，RK900側著頭，嘴巴輕含著眼前半勃的性器，舌頭舔舐著脹大的柱身，令舒服的感覺從蓋文的下腹擴散。

蓋文屈著膝蓋，手指插進RK900的頭髮，弓著背發出悶哼，仿生人的口技不知哪裡學得，每回都好得快讓他棄械投降，他的陰莖已經完全挺起，頂端的小孔在RK900的嘴裡冒水，他感覺自己在高潮的邊緣，攀著懸崖不放。

在他快要鬆手前，RK900率先吐出他的性器，同時把一根手指插進他的後穴，乾澀的腸道是能容得下一根指頭，但是異物入侵與痛感，硬生生將蓋文拉回，他扯著手裡的頭髮，怒視著腿間的仿生人。

RK900不以為意，他不會懼怕蓋文此時毫無魄力的威脅，他半跪在床鋪上，握著蓋文的腿，把人給翻個身，他的手放在蓋文的胯骨，讓人類結實的臀部抬高，他由上俯視著蓋文，後者揪著床單，凹著腰，有如一頭臣服在他面前的野獸。

他似那馴服猛獸的獵人，又似一頭被放出籠的猛犬，仿生人彎下腰，埋首去舔被他掰開的穴口，人類的唾液不足以潤滑，可仿生人不一樣，上回他們那麼幹的時候，他把蓋文按在門上，聽著蓋文用指甲抓著門板，一邊把他舔開，舔得緊緻的腸道又濕又軟，足夠放入一根陰莖。

那抓撓門板的聲音，和貓科動物類似，RK900想，蓋文是做不成福勒那樣的雄獅，更不會是漢克那般的孤狼，他像隻狡詐的山貓，平時躲在自己山洞的窩，等待著太陽落下，眾生陷入黑暗之中，他潛伏在黑夜裡，埋伏無力還擊的獵物們。

「可以了……媽的，快點……」蓋文含糊的催促著，仿生人的舌頭逼得他快發瘋，幾根加進來的手指，摩過著腸道裡的皺褶，快碰觸到他體內隱密的小點時，又只是打著圈，搔弄著他的神經，好像有人連同他的腦子，全攪和在一起。

RK900聽從蓋文的話退開，他移動膝蓋，腹部幾乎要貼著蓋文，他的一隻手握著蓋文的腰窩，另一隻手扶著自己的陰莖，傘狀的頭部漸漸撐開人類的後穴，擠進狹窄的通道，軟韌的腸肉附上來，爭先恐後一般，緊緊吸著碩大的入侵者。

當整個根部都埋入，RK900靜止了幾秒，看著蓋文揚起脖子，努力的張口呼吸，仿生陰莖不只粗大，還做得逼真且有熱度，讓人類被撐得滿滿的，稍微收縮一下腸肉，便能勾勒出那根性器的形狀。

等待人類適應，仿生人用不著對方開口，很快的變動作起來，他抽動著自己的性器，粗壯的柱身不斷闖入再抽出，狠狠得將身下的人操開，他的節奏又急又快，宛若一臺機器，絲毫不帶憐憫。

可蓋文就喜歡這樣，粗暴、快速且急躁的灼熱，一下下的撞擊越來越深，全打在他的體內，仿生人曉得令他愉悅的位置，次次都精準的輾過那裏，酥麻感溢滿至全身，他緊揪著皺巴巴的床單，不禁叫了起來，喉間發出陣陣的呻吟。

RK900俯下身，身體緊貼著蓋文汗涔涔的背，他按住蓋文的肩膀，另一隻手繞過緊縮的腹部，往上摸索著，最後搓揉著蓋文的前胸，擋住對方磨蹭著床單的乳頭，指尖輕掐立起的小肉粒，指甲摳著中間的縫隙，揉躪著擠不出奶的乳頭。

蓋文全身的皮膚發燙，表面泛起潮紅，他的聲音越來越黏膩，鼻子裡傳來陣陣哼聲，他顫抖著，蓋過RK900的手背，順著對方挪動的方向，伸向自己染濕床鋪的陰莖，他沒有碰自己，只是配合仿生人動作，他不用思考、不用擔憂，照著另一具身體的動作，享受隨之而來的高潮。

滾燙的精液噴灑在RK900手裡，蓋文放軟了身體，讓仿生人撈著他，再放倒在床鋪上，他迷迷糊糊，失神得無法思考，唯能感覺RK900退出他黏糊糊的下體，他全身無力，側躺著一會兒，才找回點精神坐起、抽菸。

RK900坐在床的另一側，觀望著蓋文的一舉一動，直到人類離開，剩他獨處時，察覺到了異樣。他試過自我診斷，系統卻告訴他結果是正常，RK900思索著方法，然後他得出結論，一切最有可能跟蓋文有關。

即使自己老是跟在蓋文身後，記錄著警探的言行舉止，RK900始終沒法完全了解這個男人，他認為自己欠缺了些什麼，卻苦無結果，詢問RK800可能無法解決，蓋文和漢克是不一樣的人，若是向本人求助，被忽略話題的可能性極高，這回他打算趁著這機會，自己來探索一番。

RK900想辦法駭進警局的系統，關於蓋文的學歷和處理過得案件，他早都有了資料，他再往裡尋找，在一處找到一件關於蓋文．里德的資料，多年前的檔案至今還保留著，它藏得很深，保護得足夠好，同時顯示它不該被人發現，文件裡包含一些RK900偵測過的人名，以及審訊的過程記錄，他迅速掃過，發現這些都不是自己要找的。

人類常會為了自己的利益說謊，就連仿生人也會為了完成任務，耍點小伎倆，RK900看過文字檔，從蓋文與其他人的敘述中，大約能推測出事情經過，不過這並不足夠，當事人蓋文說得話帶有保留，不符合他想看見的事實全貌。

幸運的是，他找到封存已久的影音檔，屬於一個破損的清潔型仿生人，那個仿生人多年前已經停止運作，被強制抽取記憶，RK900讀取密封的檔案，灰色走廊的畫面輸入他的腦海中，他彷彿附身在早已報廢的仿生人身上，利用他的光學組件，回朔過去的景象。

他「看見」JB100停在掃具間的門口，灰色的門不像往常那樣，一靠近就自動打開，門似乎是被鎖住了，仿生人刷下電子鎖，門發出嗶嗶兩聲，卻依然沒有反應，回答的僅有門後傳來的笑聲，舊型的仿生人停止了數秒，處理未知的訊息，接著將推車放到一邊，輕敲了兩下門板。

笑聲變得更大了，一個腳步聲接近，開門的是RK900見過的臉，對方相較於現在年輕，臉上倒是不改那股惡意，「怎麼了塑膠人？不知道門上鎖就是有人在使用嗎？」狄恩．曼菲斯說著，對JB100笑了笑。

「我需要進去放掃具，先生。」仿生人不明白對方的暗示，他的程序裡沒有這樣的社交模板，只能禮貌的請求狄恩離開，但人類儘管聽見他的話，還是半個身體卡在門縫，看來就是不想讓仿生人進入。

「聽著，塑膠人，你何不先去其他地方找點事情做，全部重新打掃個乾淨再回來，」狄恩放軟語氣，感覺像在哄一個孩子，「我和我的朋友們要用這個地方。」他說道，然後回頭對其他人笑，後方的其他幾個人，也是在酒吧裡的那三個，被他給逗樂了，幾個恥笑聲傳出，融合在一起，噁心得瘮人。

在那時仿生人是無法違抗人類的，如同過去人類無法質疑他們的造物主，仿生人們和家裡的電器沒兩樣，按了按鍵就要啟動，如果不聽話，只好遭到報廢，畢竟沒人會留著一臺不照著指令的機器。

JB100未能受感染的程式驅使著他退開，乖乖照著人類的話做，帶著他的推車離開，儘管他看見了，在狄恩要關上門的那刻，狹窄的灰色空間裡，有第五個人身影，他被按著四肢，死死的壓在地上，嘴巴給摀著發不出聲，他唯一能動的唯獨那雙眼睛，直視著仿生人無神的眼睛，眼底盡是求救，還有難以言語的絕望。

RK900認得那人，不用掃描也行，那個臉型、深棕色的頭髮、還有鼻梁上的疤痕，他清楚那些屬於誰，但影片沒有一個角色屬於他，無論怎麼掙扎，過去無法改變，已經烙下的痕跡不會消失，門終究是完全關上了，什麼都被關在外面，聽不見也看不清，紀錄檔就到此結束。

不可能的只有這些，RK900想，像個弄丟重要東西的孩子般慌亂，無意義的重新搜索好幾次，可是資料庫不可能再更新，全是相同的結果，要挖得更深才行，再更多一點，RK900擴大搜索，大量的資料一下湧進，他的紅圈轉個不停，卻難以離開。

「你在幹什麼？」蓋文的聲音將RK900拉回現實的空間，剛出浴的警探批著毛巾，身上穿著寬鬆的T恤和短褲，棕色的頭髮向後梳，幾粒水珠滴到他的後頸，滑入灰色的布料，RK900扭過頭，盯著旁邊面露不悅的人類，宛若一臺老舊的電腦剛開機，緩慢得重啟所有程序。

他看著蓋文深色的眼睛，一時間愣住，腦中自動撥放著剛剛看過的畫面，斷斷續續、反反覆覆，有如夜晚的鬼魅，潛伏在床底，操縱著人們的噩夢，等待他們失去警戒的那一刻，將利爪刺入柔軟的腹部，掏出那些溫熱的血肉。

「在酒吧裡的那些人，」他動動嘴，沒有經過任何模板處理，直接開口說著，對面的蓋文一聽到RK900提起稍早見過的幾個人，臉色馬上變了，但仿生人不用換氣，RK900也沒法克制自己停下，「他們強暴過你……」他繼續陳述真相，接著臉上就挨了一拳。

仿生人不會感覺到痛，很快便能回到原先的位置，兩顆表面清澈的眼珠看著蓋文，「你是燒壞掉了是不是？」人類的面部猙獰而扭曲，他的眼睛裡滿是憤怒，羞恥感蔓延過他的脖子，拳頭上的疼痛算不了什麼，「滾出去，王八蛋，現在馬上滾！」蓋文揪著RK900黑色的領子，一把拎起高出自己許多的仿生人，將他往房門口推去。

門被打開，RK900給蓋文推的腳步踉蹌，當他回過身，門已經在他面前摔上，灰色門板阻擋著他，門後是東西摔倒、被砸壞的聲響，仿生人站在原地，手掌貼在門上，震動傳過他的感知器，卻始終無法清楚另一邊的情況。

他聽見低吼、粗話、以及微弱的啜泣聲，粗啞又隱忍著的聲音，好似根針扎進指尖，他看不見現在蓋文在做什麼，沒辦法分析警探的表情、情緒或壓力值，仿生人僅能靠著聽覺與想像，感受人類多年的苦痛。

那像他調節器裡掉下的一塊漆，大可以放著不管，不會影響應完成的工作，但失去的位置總有股異樣，它不定時的發癢，擾亂程式的運作，仿生人照理來說不會感覺到癢的，不過是程序錯亂，所以RK900打算置之不理，直到他發現自己從裡到外被鏽蝕。

褐色的痕跡爬過仿生人的體內，它們伸進他的心臟、肺臟與腦袋，宛若毒藤一般，一點一滴的吃下他，吸取著藍血，然後自掉落的破損處，長出一朵朵異樣的花朵，穿破他的皮層與襯衫，長長的莖蔓繞過他的脖子，纏得他無法動彈，那些花張開花瓣，好似長著人臉，對著他嘻嘻笑，嘲笑被它吞噬的宿主。

房間裡混亂的聲響停止，RK900推測蓋文總算是睡著了，蜷縮在一團亂糟糟的灰毯子裡，他的手輕放在門把上，遲遲沒有動作，他盯著門板，分析蓋文撞到頭昏倒，或是其他有危險性的狀況，發生率皆是極低，不需要他進去打擾，於是RK900垂下頭，轉身離開。

明早他還要把蓋文拉出那坨爛窩，可能是一場混戰，他邊構思著執行計畫，邊回到客廳，他在黑暗中行走，跨過雜亂的垃圾，撿起幾個隨意亂放的健身器材，擺到不會擋路的位置，蓋文早上起床總是要迷糊一段時間，不小心踢到某個啞鈴，難免又要發一頓脾氣。

RK900坐上沙發，那個蓋文勉強清理給他的位置，他的雙手擱在膝蓋上，想著自己和蓋文之間很微妙，難以歸類自己在工作以外對於蓋文的角色，RK900不認為自己像RK800那般，能與人類友好相處，發展出除了同事以外的親密關係，甚至願意耗費不少時間，就為了能爬上安德森副隊長的床。

「疼嗎？」那偽善的花忽然問道，「那不是當然的？」有個聲音如此回答，卻看不清面孔。

恐懼、不安、期待，他的黃圈不停轉著，RK900第一次感覺自己出錯了，「要成為人總是需要代價。」RK800這樣說，憤怒、悲傷、焦慮，他的記憶庫裡可沒有PL600或AX400的那些童話故事，可如果這是覺醒的代價，他可以接受，雖然是否能獲得的報酬，RK900認為還需觀察。


End file.
